1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basic rack, particularly for equipment cabinets. The rack includes transverse profiles and a depth profiles, which are connected by means of corner connectors to an upper and a lower frame. Vertical profiles connect the upper and lower frame in the area of the corner connectors.
The invention is fundamentally suitable for cabinets, casings and containers, but preferably for cabinets, which are used for receiving electrical and electronic equipment and components, e.g. for LAN, computer and server cabinets. The invention can also be used for worktables and in particular workshop benches, in which three beams or profiles are connected at right angles to one another at a corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 93 02 769 U1 discloses an equipment cabinet, which has guide members for mounting purposes and through holes for fastening the vertical, horizontal or depth beam with the aid of fastening elements. The guide members are constructed on front connecting faces of the corner connector and cooperate with a complimentary front opening of the beams. The fastening of the mounted beams subsequently takes place with three fastening elements guided in through holes of the corner connector and which are in each case inserted and secured in correspondingly constructed fastening openings of the beams.
A basic rack for equipment cabinets described in DE 195 29 270 C1 also has corner connectors with three extensions. The extensions have the same square or circular cross-section as the mountable profiles. For permanent electrical connection as well as for mechanical fastening of a mounted hollow profile, which cannot be released without destruction, each member has at least one depression into which is pressed material of the hollow profile, e.g. a punched out tongue.
In one corner connector construction two extensions are shaped and the third extension can be detachably fixed, e.g. screwed down.
DE 691 01 727 T2 discloses a basic rack with transverse, depth and vertical profiles, which are connected with the aid of corner connectors having three fixing extensions. The profiles and fixing extensions, which have a triangular cross-section, are detachably connected by clamping and subsequent screwing. For clamping the profiles mounted on the fixing extensions the latter are provided with a slit, which can be correspondingly widened by a screw.
The known basic racks with a rectangular or square cross-section of the profiles are relatively costly from the material standpoint and also have a correspondingly high weight. The detachable fastening of the triangular profiles mountable on the corner connector extensions leads to high construction, manufacture and fitting costs. A stamping or crimping of the mounted profiles requires an additional tool, which can have a disadvantageous effect in the case of in situ mounting.
The object of the invention is to create a stable basic rack, which permits a simple construction as well as a relatively low weight, an inexpensive manufacture and extremely efficient installation.
According to the invention the object is achieved by a basic rack having transverse profiles and depth profiles, which are connected by means of corner connectors to an upper and lower frame. Vertical profiles extend between the upper and lower frame. At least the transverse profiles and depth profiles of the upper and lower frame are formed by a triangular hollow profile. Each corner connector has a corner part with two extensions for mounting a triangular transverse profile and a depth profile. The vertical profiles are terminally provided with fastening inserts for fastening to the corner parts of the corner connectors.
A fundamental idea of the invention is to move away from square and rectangular hollow profiles for mounting on corner connector extensions and instead to use triangular profiles. Through a suitable arrangement of two lateral faces of the triangular profile, which preferably form a right angle, the necessary fastening possibilities for built-in rails, etc. and for the securing of the covering parts of an equipment cabinet are ensured.
A further fundamental idea of the invention is the use of corner connectors with two shaped fixing extensions for forming a lower and upper frame and the connection of the vertical profiles by means of fastening inserts. The fastening inserts are located in end regions of the vertical profiles.
According to the invention at least the transverse profiles and depth profiles of an upper and lower frame are constructed from a triangular hollow profile, e.g. by cutting to length. The transverse and depth profiles are mounted and fixed with a limited clearance on complimentary shaped extensions of a corner connector, which are shaped on a corner part. The vertical profiles are connected by means of terminally positioned fastening inserts with the corner connectors in the region of the corner parts.
It is advantageous that the vertical profiles can be fastened with their fastening inserts in detachable manner to the upper and lower frame. In the case of conversion or reequipping the upper and lower frame, the vertical profiles can be reused.
It is appropriate for inexpensive manufacture and installation for the vertical profiles to comprise the same triangular hollow profiles as the transverse and depth profiles. This has an advantageous effect on what has to be kept in stock.
As fastening inserts it is possible for threaded blocks to be terminally received and fastened in the vertical profiles, e.g. pressed, stamped or screwed. The fastening inserts in each case have a threaded channel for a fastening screw, which is guided by the corner parts and screwed in the fastening inserts of the vertical profiles.
The corner parts and fixing extensions are appropriately constructed in such a way that the transverse and depth profiles to be connected are fastened with positive and frictional engagement and engage with a clamping area on the end part. The vertical profiles with the terminal fastening inserts in each case engage with their faces. This leads to a corner connection with securely fastened profiles ensuring a high stability of the rack.
It can be appropriate to fasten the transverse and depth profiles in a secure manner to the corner connectors. This can take place through known stamping or crimping.
The transverse and depth profiles are particularly advantageously fastened to the fixing extensions if the latter have engagement elements and the transverse and depth profiles have complimentary openings for receiving the engagement elements in the fastening position. For installation without tools, the engagement elements can be constructed as wedge-like noses, which prevent an unintentional detachment of the profiles.
A further fastening possibility can be provided through the fixing extensions having at least one hole, which can run horizontally or vertically and the mounted transverse and depth profiles are fastened with the aid of an impact pin which can be driven into the hole. In this case there is no need to form openings or recesses in the mounted transverse and depth profiles. The impact pins can be inserted manually or with a corresponding device.
A threaded passage-like fastening possibility provides for a through hole in the transverse and depth profiles and a larger diameter hole in the fixing extensions. The projecting material of the transverse and depth profiles can then be pressed into the through holes, so that once again a reliable fastening is obtained.
A detachable or fixed fastening of the transverse and depth profiles can also be brought about with the aid of an adhesive. It can then be appropriate to form grooves, e.g. longitudinal grooves or also transverse grooves, on the fixing extensions for receiving the adhesive.